donkeykongfandomcom-20200223-history
Banana Bird
Banana Birds (scientific name: Bananus Goldus Flutterus) are birds that are, strangely, made out of partially peeled bananas. They play a very important part in the game Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble!, where a few are bought from Brothers Bear and won from Swanky Kong and Funky Kong, among others. They are found in secret caves in the Northern Kremisphere, where a "Simon Says" like memory game with four colored crystals was played to obtain a bird and free it from its crystal prison. All except four could be found using Funky's ordinary rental vehicles, but to get 103%, Kiddy and Dixie Kong had to obtain all the DK Coins from Koin in each level, give them to Funky, and obtain the Gyrocopter. Using this new vehicle, they were able to access the last three caves and give all the Banana Birds to Wrinkly Kong. When Kiddy and Dixie visited Wrinkly after collecting all the Birds, the little creatures grabbed the two and carried them to their mother, a big Banana Bird living in the clouds. It turns out that Baron K. Roolenstein had cursed them, causing the babies to be trapped in crystal and the mother in a huge stone contraption. But when they were all reunited, their singing broke the spell. The mother then chased K. Rool down as he tried to escape on his Hover Craft, but she soon overtook him and dropped a huge egg upon him, fulfilling the game's true ending. Locations *Bounty Beach – Northern Kremisphere overworld, near Funky's Rentals. *Kong Cave – Northern Kremisphere overworld, north of Bazaar's General Store, behind several rocks. *Undercover Cove – Northern Kremisphere overworld, north of the waterfall near Kong Cave. *Belcha's Burrow – Northern Kremisphere overworld, southwest of Bazaar's, across the water. Gyrocopter required. *K's Kache – Northern Kremisphere overworld, on the island in the northwestern lake. Gyrocopter required. *Hill-Top Hoard – Northern Kremisphere overworld, far northeast cliff. Gyrocopter required. *Smuggler's Cove – Lake Orangatanga, along the northern beach. *Arich's Hoard – Kremwood Forest. Once Brash's record is beaten in Riverside Race, he will throw a tantrum, revealing the entrance across from Bobbing Barrel Brawl. *Bounty Bay – Cotton-Top Cove, slightly northeast from Bazza's Blockade. *Sky-High Secret – Mekanos, get Big Bessie working again to enter it. *Glacial Grotto – K3, west of Blizzard's base camp. *Clifftop Cache – Razor Ridge, via Björn's chairlifts. *Sewer Stockpile – KAOS Kore, behind the grate. Decode Baffle's clue to enter. *Owned by Barnacle. Trade him the Shell for it. *Owned by Bramble. Trade him the Flupperius Petallus Pongus for it. Five more Banana Birds were added to the Game Boy Advance remake. *Whirlpool Wreck – Pacifica, swim north of Barbos's Barrier. *Owned by Bachelor. Trade him the Box of Chocolates and the Rose for it. *Owned by Funky Kong. Complete all four of his four minigames to earn it. *Owned by Cranky Kong. Clear his challenge once to earn it. *Owned by Swanky Kong. Clear his challenge once to earn it. Additionally, K's Kache has been relocated to a clifftop in the Northwest section of the Northern Kremisphere, as the Turbo Ski is capable of reaching the northwest lake in in the Game Boy Advance remake. de:Bananenvogel es:Pájaro Plátano pt:Pássaro Banana Category:Characters Category:Items Category:Allies Category:Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble! Category:Northern Kremisphere Category:Birds Category:Males Category:Heroes